


theres peas in there

by enoshimalovemail



Series: The Pearlpo Fics [1]
Category: Nanalan' (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoshimalovemail/pseuds/enoshimalovemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pearlpo (peal X peepo) lemon XD pure yuri dont like dont read</p>
            </blockquote>





	theres peas in there

it was tempting. tempting for pearl to take the peepo that sat in the garden. she knew it was wrong, she saw the horror in stevens eyes as he screamed "YOU TOOK THE PEEPO" when lion tried to steal it. but oh, was it tempting. she stared out the window to look at the peepo. there it was, the peepo. in all its stunningly hott glory. bearl was immediat;y turned on byt the mere sight of its sexy, curvy figure. she couldnt take it anymore

pearl walked out into the garden and stood in front of the peepo. 

"ah, pearl. i knew you would come. and i know you will soon cum,,," said the peepo. yhe peepo had no face so pearl wasnt sure where the voice was coming from, but dear rose, it was sexy.

"i dont like playing games peepo, lets just get this over with before someone sees." pealr purred, standing over the peepo sexily. both the peepo an d pearl where soaking wet already, which was perfect pealr stuck her fingers int he peepos wet goodness "theres peas in there....." she whispered as she opened ip the peepo.

pearl inserted her middle finger into the peepo, teasing the peepos peas with her thumb. the peepo moaned sexily pealrs name. this just got pearl even hotter and she stuch two more fingers into th e ppepos vegitable taco and begam thrusting. the peepo began to scream out in pleasure 

suddenlt a pair of wings coming down could be hear d. 

"PEARL SENPAI OUY USELESS LESBIAN" came out a cry of pain from the ever suffering lapis lazuli. lapis began crying, creating new tear stains where her old ones had been. lapis cries a lot,

"im sorry lazuli, but pealr is MINE  
" cried the peep  
o

just then, amethyst walked into the scene. she observed her surrondings, taking in everything in a very intelliegent way and analyzing it all. 

"yo p, why are you fucking a peapod, and why is lapis crying agin?" 

then the peepo let out one last moan, anf then died. pearl couldnt believe her eyes. in front of her, was her dead lover, the peepo. pearl cried for 14 years but that has ahappened before so no one was surprised. lapis also cried over her unrequited love for senpaI BUT WHAT sorry my caps lock was on

lapis also cried over her urequited lov3 for her senpai but what else is new. amethyst and garnet live in the van with greg and steven now bc peals crys of pain are deadly, lapis is going through her emo phase, and peridot has rabies. 

the end

rip in peice peepo

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
